Problem: Compute $a^2 + b^2 + c^2,$ given that $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are the roots of \[2x^3 - x^2 + 4x + 10 = 0.\]
Explanation: By Vieta's formulas, we know that \[\begin{aligned} a+b+c &= \frac12, \\ ab+bc+ca &= \frac42 = 2, \\ abc &= -\frac{10}2 = -5. \end{aligned}\]We square both sides of $a+b+c=\frac12,$ which will produce the terms $a^2+b^2+c^2$: \[(a+b+c)^2 = a^2+b^2+c^2+2ab+2bc+2ca = \frac14.\]Substituting $ab+bc+ca=2,$ we have \[a^2+b^2+c^2+2(2)=\frac14,\]so \[a^2+b^2+c^2=\frac14-4=\boxed{-\frac{15}4}.\]